French fried potatoes are conventionally deep fried in oil and served immediately. If such French fried potatoes are frozen and then reheated, either in an oven or microwave, the desired taste and texture of the resulting product is not obtained. Even the use of suscepters in the microwave to direct thermal effects has failed to satisfactorily produce a product having the taste and texture of the conventional deep-fried French fried potato.